imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect
The Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect was once a martial imperial court of Clear River Domain. More than 5,000 years ago, its real name was Immortal G.o.d Court, its territory spanned across a wide area, and had almost unified the whole Clear River Domain. Immortal G.o.d Court had countless masters, profound foundation, and could be called the best in the world. It was a matchless man-led nation with a long history. Everyone was scared into submission, and in these long years, the rulers of Immortal G.o.d Court were all extremely wise and merciful to other races. It can be said that the fact that Clear River Domain was able to reach this level of civilization, Immortal G.o.d Court should claim the most credit. They also protected the living beings of Clear River Domain. Unfortunately, more than 5,000 years ago, the central gate of Clear River Domain opened, and suffered the invasion of other domain forces. The people of Clear River Domain were reduced to slavery and the entire domain fell into enemy hands. The Immortal G.o.d Court fought back with all their strength, paid a heavy price, and had almost collapsed, to only just force the enemies to retreat back to their domain. The domain agreed to form an alliance, and managed to persevered. After the war, Immortal G.o.d Court deteriorated, unable to maintain their rule. Many sects that had received protection from the imperial court took advantage of the chance to set up an independent regime. The reign of Immortal G.o.d Court came to an end. The final generation of Immortal G.o.d Emperor, watching the situation progress uncontrollably, finally declared his abdication and Immortal G.o.d Court changed its name to Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect, continuing in the form of a sect. The Immortal G.o.d Court gave up on its former capital, and the clan moved to the faraway Weishui mountains, which was established in the ancient times, and basically lived in seclusion. To keep going resolutely despite knowing the task is impossible was a clever way of handling this matter. It had saved the bloodline and heritage of the Immortal G.o.d Court. The major forces that were fighting desperately for supremacy, in order to win the hearts of the public, finally all made a vow that they would never violate the Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect, as well as that Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect remains the nominal Lord of the domain. Its descendants were to be respected and protected by the great powers, and if any force dared to make things difficult for Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect, they will suffer the joint attack of all the other powers. With such a background, Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect was one of the most outstanding forces of Clear River Domain. Ever since 5,000 years ago, although there were only few descendants of Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect that wandered Jianghu and they rarely partic.i.p.ated in the major events of the domain, but their fame had never fallen. And as the successor of the Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect, it was expected that the handsome and elegant youngster be well respected by the Greater One Sect. But thousands of years had pa.s.sed, its former glory had been blown away by the wind and rain, its kindness and past had gradually been forgotten, and the Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect had been accustomed to remaining low-key. Therefore, many large forces had gradually began to ignore the vow of the past. After all, in such a world, strength was all that matters. For example, people like Xiao Yunlong even dared to berate the descendant of the Immortal G.o.d Emperor Sect.